Ep. 19: Armor of the 15 Warriors
Armor of the 15 Warriors is the nineteenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Synopsis Doc begins to feel left out when Gai begins to do everything he used to do for the crew. Meanwhile, the Zangyack Empire sends Uorlian to attack the Gokaigers. Plot Gokai Silver has his Gokai Buckle linked to the treasure chest by Navi; thus giving him remote access to his Ranger Keys. In exchange, Gai prepares lunch for the crew, much to Doc's dismay. Meanwhile, after recovering from his depression from the Arumadon incident, Waruzu Giru returns to the Gigant Horse main bridge and sends down Action Commander Uorlian. When Uorlian uses his fishing rod to steal the souls of people, Gokai Green and Gokai Silver intervene; however, Gokai Green has difficulty fighting the Gormin Sailors before Gokai Silver steps in to save him. The other Gokaigers arrive on the scene, and the main five change into the Go-ongers. Gokai Silver, however, has trouble deciding between Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver. Then while Gokai Silver daydreams about meeting the Go-on Wings, both Ranger Keys merge into one, giving him the ability to become both warriors. While he engages Uorlian in battle, Gokai Green begins to feel less confident. Suddenly, Uorlian fires a blast toward Gokai Green, and Gokai Pink rushes to take the hit. Uorlian then fishes out the souls of the Gokaigers except Gokai Green and Gokai Silver before disappearing, leaving four of them in a catatonic state. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Doc and Gai have a heated exchange of words, which causes Gai to leave the bridge. Doc tells Navi he feels uncomfortable with Gai's incredible ability overshadowing him, but Navi reveals that Gai also finds him amazing due to his consideration with his crewmates' nutrition needs after he found Doc's cookbook during cleanup. Doc then has a change of heart and runs to assist Gokai Silver in battling Uorlian. Gokai Green tells Gokai Silver to use the powers of the 15 Ranger Keys of the sixth heroes; all of which eject from Gokai Silver's buckle. As Gokai Green keeps Uorlian occupied, Gai - in a dream sequence - attempts to persuade the sixth heroes to lend him their powers. After much hesitation, the Ranger Keys merge to form the Gold Anchor Key, which transforms Gokai Silver into Gold Mode. He quickly overwhelms Uorlian with his upgraded abilities before finishing him off with the Final Wave Gokai Legendream; thus restoring the souls of the other four Gokaigers, as well as the other victims. A furious Waruzu Giru once again lapses into unconsciousness before Insarn revives Uorlian. Gokaioh and Goujyu Rex arrive on the scene to double-team the Action Commander before Goujyu Rex changes into Goujyujin and destroys him with the Goujyu Triple Drill Dream. While having dinner, the Gokaigers discover through the latest intergalactic newspaper that a 100,000 bounty has been placed on Gai, while Doc's bounty remains at 5,000. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun'ya Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Episode info *Writer: Naruhisa Arakawa *Original airdate: July 3, 2011 Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Armor of the 15 Warriors: **Gokai Red - Go-On Red **Gokai Blue - Go-On Blue **Gokai Yellow - Go-On Yellow **Gokai Green - Go-On Green, Green Two, Green Flash **Gokai Pink - Go-On Black **Gokai Silver - Go-On Wings, Gold Mode Trivia *Coincidentally, the factor that it was Don that helped Gai develop the Gold Mode may connect to how the very first offical Sixth Ranger, DragonRanger, was a Green hero instead of Gold or Silver. External links *Episode 19 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes